The Greatest Civility
by LauraG-1215
Summary: A parody of the touring Pemberley chapter from Pride and Prejudice, with a non-canon twist. Complete in one post.


This was written for a challenge at another JAFF site. (In honor of Valentine's Day, write a spoof of a love scene between any Jane Austen hero and any Jane Austen heroine from different novels.) So here is your warning... This story is set just before the beginning of Pride and Prejudice. Fitzwilliam Darcy will not be meeting or marrying Elizabeth Bennet. Perhaps you can tolerate the non-traditional pairing for the duration of a mere 2500 words?

--

**The Greatest Civility**

**1.**

"Anne, I have a surprise for you. I would like to take you on a trip but I know how you despise accompanying me to Bath. Instead, I shall take you on a tour of the Lake District. It should refresh your spirits and perhaps restore colour to your complexion. We can return before the confinement of winter. How does that sound?"

Being a creature not fond of surprises but generally willing to consent to the wishes of the decisive older Lady, Anne could only submit and school her features in acquiescence. She allowed herself to be persuaded to the perfection of the scheme.

What joys of nature were to be seen while rolling through the low counties en route to the mountains, valleys and lakes! The travellers took pleasure in the variety but began to despair of ever making it to their destination as the barouche landau broke down in the middle of Derbyshire. Repairs were expected to take at least two days so the ladies and their trunks were deposited with little ceremony at a rustic inn in the town of Lambton.

Hoping to make the best of the situation, Lady Russell inquired of the maid at breakfast as to the nature of their location and any possible excursions within easy distance. The amiable servant moved around the table clearing dishes as she replied they were "within five miles of Pemberley, the finest home in the whole county." Her younger brother worked in the gardens there and could attest that the grounds had excellent paths for walking. She also recommended a tour of the public rooms. A note of application was sent to the housekeeper and an affirmative reply received. _To Pemberley, therefore, they were to go._

--

Mrs Reynolds took pleasure in leading the ladies through the public rooms. She was well acquainted with the paltry schemes – the broken wheels and ill travelling companions – often used in an attempt to gain access to Pemberley and its master. It was obvious these two had not come to gawk at or fawn over Mr Darcy as their comments tended toward simple compliments on the overall elegance rather than pointing out the need for a woman's touch or boldly inquiring as to his whereabouts.

As she led them through the portrait gallery the younger lady commented on the number of men in naval and army uniforms. It was a subject of which she apparently had some knowledge, gained by extensive reading.

Mrs Reynolds continued the tour narrative, naming a few distinguished officers. "It was tradition for a second son to enter some form of service to the crown, but of late, there have been precious few Darcy children." Arriving at the far end of the hall she turned to indicate a particular framed canvas "Here is the present Master's portrait, made not too many years ago."

For several minutes Miss Anne Elliot studied the painting, first assessing the artist's use of chiaroscuro and then the subject. The gentleman's wavy hair was not over styled and the cut of his coat and points of his collar were fashionably moderate, neither foppish nor austere. More striking, she felt, was the commanding, yet provocative pose; one thumb hooked into the waistcoat pocket and the piercing gaze coming out of the canvas. The contrasting characteristics of the man – bold, gentle, strong, quiet – were emphasized by the use of light and dark.

"Your master has an earnest and steadfast look about him, which would appeal to the heart of any sensible young lady."

Lady Russell felt compelled to point out to Anne, as she often did, "It has been my experience that appearances can be deceiving. Fine clothing and handsome features can cover all manner of motives and sin. It is better for a young lady to rely upon the advice of her elders and peers, rather than whims of the heart."

"Oh, yes. I did not mean that we should judge by appearance alone," Anne commented, to appease her friend. Content that her point had been understood by the intended recipient, Lady Russell moved back along the hall in perusal of the mistress's portraits from earlier eras.

Anne's attention returned to the captivating gentleman on the canvas. "Perhaps all that is missing is the test of time and fortitude, as he seems so young in this rendering?"

"He was quite young to assume the role but he is so devoted to the estate, its tenants and servants, and especially to his young sister. Most men his age dally about, flitting from one object of dissipation or vice to another, without a speck of honour. But not he! I have known him since his childhood and never heard a harsh word from him. As constant and dependable as the sun rising in the east."

Heartfelt praise of any man was seldom heard by Anne. She looked earnestly at Mrs Reynolds and quietly inquired, "He must have great pride in his family to be so devoted to duty."

The housekeeper assessed the younger lady's countenance and determined her maturity sprung from love and disappointment. She tempered her subsequent comments in that vein, certain of being understood. "No more so than any man or woman who truly loves. Duty is not something accepted or given up lightly."

"Such constancy and dedication, I have not often found in man's nature."

"I imagine it is difficult for men. They all have business, pursuits and continual occupation to redirect their thoughts and weaken their resolve, but it is not impossible to remain steadfast. My Master is the best of men."

"Your sincerity convinces me it must be possible. Mr Darcy must be a paragon among men and I would like to hope there are others such as him in the world."

"The proof is in the pudding, as they say. I cannot prove but by example. We expect the Master home tomorrow with Miss Darcy. Perhaps you will have occasion to meet him before you continue your travels or at some other time in Town."

Doubtful of such an event ever occurring, Anne smiled kindly to the intelligent servant and the tour returned downstairs to the hall door and they were consigned over to the gardener. The small group crossed the courtyard towards the river and the walking path but stopped at a picturesque spot where the stream swelled to a greater breadth. While Lady Russell spoke with the gardener concerning some plantings along the bank, Anne turned to admire the great stone building from that aspect. She was surprised when a man appearing to match the master's portrait, except for his state of dress, suddenly came forward along the road riding at a rapid pace.

--

**2.**

Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley, rode half a day ahead of the coach which conveyed Miss Darcy and her new companion, Mrs Annesley. The shocking events of Ramsgate were too fresh in his mind to allow confinement in a carriage with the scrutiny of a new employee and the silent weeping of a young girl. Being a creature less accustomed to discussing feelings and rather more inclined to silent introspection, he had a desire to retreat to his country home, where he always felt most at ease, and where he hoped his sister would more quickly recover from her disappointment.

Acquiring a mount along the post road was no problem for a man of certain means and he was soon on his way. Those things which could not be easily manipulated to his own end, with wealth, were now the cause of his ill temper. A sudden rain had slowed his progress and caused wet clothing to chafe in tender places. The horse splashed along the muddy roads until at last, the end of the journey was near. Darcy covered the remaining distance at a gallop.

He was quite justifiably in an ill humour by the time he turned into the lane to Pemberley stables. If ever there was an excuse for incivility, surely recent events would qualify. And uncivil he was. A tourist had paused in the middle of the road and ignored his cry to make way. The stupid beast, as Darcy determined the horse must be, refused to slow up in time and swiped by the lady, likely covering her skirt with grime or causing worse harm.

The startled lady instinctively turned away from the horse and moved toward her companion and the gardener who was staring in surprise. Rather than stop to offer awkward apologies, Darcy proceeded to the stables, assuming his servant would make any necessary amends. Of all days to encounter tourists at his home, this was the worst; but he trusted the servants of the estate were competent enough to take care of such inconveniences without his instructions.

--

Mrs Reynolds was there to greet him as he entered the hall several moments later and she apprised him of the day's news. "Two ladies are just now touring the gardens, sir. They shan't be returning to the house so you may roam as you will but leave your dirty boots here, if you please. I'll not have the maids cleaning up your tracks through to your rooms."

"Has the gardener not brought the younger lady in? The horse I rode in on frightened her and she must be in need of refreshment. I suspected they would forego the remainder of the tour."

"No, sir. You cannot trust Hayworth to see to the comfort of ladies! I suppose, in your current condition, you felt ill-qualified to speak to strangers. Why that poor Miss Elliot. She must be mortified at your behaviour. And after I praised you to the skies, too."

"Mrs Reynolds, what have I told you about such flaming reports of my character?" he said with just a hint of a smile, which took the sting from the scold. "I shall go after her myself. Send fresh water round and I will repair my clothing first.

--

It took relatively little time to correct his appearance - a clean face, brushed hair and dry clothes worked wonders. Whether or not his temper and manners had also been refreshed remained to be seen. In just one quarter of an hour, he emerged from his rooms to attend his duty.

Mrs Reynolds had been milling about outside his door and followed him through the halls to inform him of the ladies' names and all the other information she had gleaned. She also took the opportunity to remind him to behave, as no other servant would dare to do.

Her first reproof was the obvious. "No person should expect to be accosted by man or beast while touring a great house. An old bachelor such as Hayworth cannot be expected to anticipate the needs of ladies, especially if the master did not see fit to set such an example. Miss Elliot is not one of those fashionable ladies to demand such attention for herself, or to inconvenience anyone, but no doubt she would feel the neglect keenly."

Then she proceeded to instruct Darcy on comportment and performing polite discourse with strangers. "Since your first impression was such a bad one, you will need to exert yourself to recover. Miss Elliot will forgive easily if you offer the excuse that attention to care of the horse was your first concern. She understands the Master of Pemberley to be a principled and responsible gentleman."

Finally, she finished with the argument that "If you cannot learn to properly conduct yourself with a lady, then Pemberley will be left in a bad state, indeed. A lady like Miss Elliot, who can understand your devotion to obligations and comprehend your nature simply from studying a portrait, does not come along every day."

With the words of his trusted servant, who was much like a mother to him, ringing in his ears, Darcy left the hall and entered the park. What range of emotions crossed his visage as he walked! For many moments he considered the admonitions. Added to the burden of his sister's near elopement, the threat of Pemberley's demise due to his own failing was unbearable. All thoughts led him to the conclusion that, for the good of Pemberley and his sister, it was time to take a wife.

--

Cutting through the park allowed Mr Darcy to easily catch up to the ladies who had chosen a shorter circuit than most visitors were wont to do. Perhaps they had made such a decision in order to shorten the duration of the visit and relieve Miss Elliot's distress? Darcy approached the group resolved to make amends for his transgression and inclined to extend every courtesy to the lady who had made a favourable impression upon his housekeeper.

"Miss Elliot, you must allow me to ardently apologize for the slight you received due to my reckless riding." He continued on, speaking eloquently in an effort to retain her good opinion.

His natural ease diminished any discomfort Anne felt at receiving his polite inquiries after her health and well being. Having suffered no lasting harm from the earlier encounter for which to bear a grudge and predisposed to admire the gentleman, she consented to take his arm as he led her through the rest of the walk.

With the greatest civility, Darcy invited Miss Elliot and Lady Russell to return to Pemberley the next day for a small picnic with his sister and her new companion. The dignity of his countenance touched Anne's heart and though unable to meet his eyes, she nodded, blushed and graced him with a shy smile. The gentleman, in his turn, was inclined to think the lady lovely, especially her dark eyes which radiated fine intellect, patience and kindness.

_There does seem to be something in the air of Pemberley which gives love exactly the right direction, and sends it into the very channel where it ought to flow._ Fitzwilliam Darcy would later choose to decline his friend Bingley's invitation to Hertfordshire in favour of courting Miss Anne Elliot, eventually make a connection pleasing to the families of both. Anne would come to discover an affinity for her new sister, more than she felt for any of her own, and Miss Darcy felt the joy of being nurtured by a compassionate kindred spirit.

It is left to the reader to settle whether it would be better to hope and wait for destiny, or to create your own love story where ever you may find it … with a little assistance from a trusted servant.

--The End --


End file.
